Together we Exist
by ChiyakoChan
Summary: NARUxMAI, LINxOC. Driven to insanity, they haunted her home for centuries. Bloodlusting and ready, they wanted her to meet the same fate. CHAPTER 4 REVISED! CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON!
1. I: SPR

**Author's Note: Heya! Welcome to one of my first supernatural stories and first Ghost Hunt fanfic! I hope you enjoy this story- it's somewhat different from things that I've written before.**

**All right! So when this story was first posted, I said there was gonna be fluff between Naru and Lin with the OC…I LIED!!!!!!!!!! Well, not really. I just thought it over and that the NaruxOC part would be totally stupid, and when I continued edited the written portions, I realized that it's so painful to separate Naru and Mai! So it has refrained to NaruxMai and LinxOC. Wootness! I'm sure there will be a lot of happier people here. Hahahaha.**

**So yeah!**

**Enjoy!!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

**Together We Exist**

**Chapter 1: SPR**

"So…I finally…escaped…"

The girl, trembling from the cold, collapsed to her knees. Gripping her own shoulders tight, she forced her weak limbs up and continued. Buffeted by snow, ice, and bitter wind, Aiw's body angled towards the right and she nearly fell for a second time. She coughed, and even her bones seemed to rattle. Holding her hand before her eyes, she ignored the pain and tried to look onwards.

The wind howled in her ears, and the ice caked on her skin, feeling like needles as they pushed against her. The snowstorm seemed the increase in ferocity just because she was outside, trying to escape. This pain, this numb feeling…

…it was almost better than the feelings she got inside that house.

Most of her body was thoroughly numb by that moment; she couldn't feel her fingers, she couldn't feel her toes. She had no jacket and the needles in her skin intensified by the second. She succumbed to this acceptance peacefully, and lay in the snow with pure intentions. In the back of her mind, she knew what was coming, and she welcomed it with open arms.

Aiw's skin like plaster and her blood like ice, Aiw only watched the blisteringly cold snow cover her body without an ounce of pain. Still…she could not believe that this was the end…

"I…am…out…" escaped her blue-tinted lips, "They can't…reach me…" such a realization made her await the black curtain's fall with earnest; no more suffering, no more tears. Looking towards the sky, Aiw's last tear went astray like the white orbs above her. Were they snowflakes? Or were they spirits welcoming her arrival into their world?

"It's so…beautiful…" she whispered. Shutting her eyes, feeling at peace, and resting her hand on her chest, Aiw finally submitted to the heavy tiredness pulling her into darkness.

Then…a bright light…was it in her mind…or in front of her…? Aiw was unable to tell. Tranquil, she smiled. It was finally…over.

Nothing could hurt her now.

* * *

"Shibuya Psychic Research I presume?" the elderly, balding landowner bowed deeply to his guests, "I am so glad you accepted my request to come and investigate." The man rose from his bent position, "I am Jonathan Witl, owner of this land." His slight accent and foreign name revealed that he was from a completely different country.

"Yes, we thank you very much for having us," the male wearing all black bowed in return, holding an arm out towards the people behind him as a polite gesticulation, "I am the president, Shibuya Kazuya. These are my assistants, Mai Taniyama and Koujo Lin. This is Masako Hara, Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown and Housho Takigawa, monks and priestesses of the sorts. Pray tell that you have a base and rooms set up for us."

"Of course," the lanky, thin middle-aged man nodded with a crooked smile. He seemed uncomfortable, and his fingers slightly shook as he pointed down another hallway, "Right this way."

The mansion was simply magnificent. There were five stories as shown when they first drove up to the entrance. The halls, the rooms, the chambers, and the gardens were of medieval design, ancient statues and designs increasing the intricacy of each room. The carpets were unstained velvet of the highest authenticity, maroon and crimson and navy blue in some places. The walls were extravagantly carved wood, with busts and floral designs framing nearly every corridor. There were hand-painted portraits of the first family's many generations. Chandeliers of gold, silver and onyx hung magically from the ceramic ceilings, candlelight flickering and dancing upon the walls from above. The color themes in every room were pleasing to nearly every eye, some for a particular or unique taste with its same luscious furnishings and family portraits. There were many different people hung on the walls, mostly from the first generation. Then there was one portrait in the main dining room that towered up towards the ceiling, a young woman with long, ebony locks and big blue eyes, smiling a mischievous grin. Her features were similar to those of the elderly man, but when asked who she was, the man just laughed and said she was the daughter of the previous owner. He claimed there was no such relation between him and her. His laugh raised suspicions, but no more words were said on the matter.

The blonde, Catholic exorcist was the first to notice the never disappearing bloodstains upon the ivory carpet of the expansive library. All the others had been staring wide-eyed at the expensive gold frames and alabaster lighting of the room.

"What happened here?" he called tentatively to the older man ahead of the crew.

Jonathan's grimace shaped his lips strangely as she spoke, "No matter how many times the maids wash the carpet the stains never disappear. There are many like that on portraits that won't come off the wall or on other rugs or carpets, or even the glass of the windows. Every time we replace one of those furnishings, they reappear in the same place the next morning as if they never left the mansion."

Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru as the owner overheard Mai calling him, muttered thoughtfully, "I see…" and continued walking.

As they closed the door behind them, Naru took one last look to the library as a page of one of the open books fluttered and turned. He did not even blink. Feeling eyes on the back of his head, he slowly shut the door.

* * *

When they reached the lobby-like room that was there base, the man nodded and said, "This is the only room where there seems to me virtually no _paranormal _activity," he cringed at the word.

Naru tilted his head ever so slightly, cold eyes revealed nothing as he asked, "Is there something that bothers you with this investigation?" the blatant nature of his question surprised no one but the person he asked.

Clearing his throat before he responded, Jonathan was completely transparent, "No, it's just that—"he stopped himself before his lie seemed too ridiculous. He sighed and said, "Initially, I was not the one who requested something like a 'paranormal investigation.'"

A pause. Naru processed his thoughts quickly, keeping his even stare upon the man before him. Without looking at the others, he said, "Mai, Takigawa-san, and Matsuzaki-san, start unloading our equipment. Lin, stay here and record this interview."

"Interview?" Jonathan inquired as Naru gestured for him to sit down.

"Brown-san and Hara-san stay here," Naru finished. Finally, he looked to his client and said, "We have only a few questions that remain unanswered."

Sitting opposite of Jonathan on the other side of the mahogany desk, Naru took his sweet time to take a notebook out of his briefcase and clicking his pen. In a matter of seconds, the aforementioned people were either out of the room, or sitting upon on the couches and waiting patiently. Lin sat beside Naru and pulled out a small recorder.

Naru did not even seem to breathe until Lin initiated the device.

Immediately, a question was fired at Jonathan, "What was your true purpose of hiring the Shibuya Psychic Research center to exorcise your home?"

The man squirmed in his seat and never looked at any of the psychics in the eye. Twiddling his thumbs upon the desk, he spoke shakily, "My daughter…m-my daughter was the one that practically begged me to do something about…well, I already told you what she saw and heard in his house—"

"What have _you_ seen?"

"…" the man's head bowed and he stared at his own hands. He was sweating, "I haven't seen anything at all."

His eyes narrowed, Naru jotted a few things on his paper quickly and continued, "Then what caused you to listen to your daughter's words?"

The man being questioned flinched, "T-that silly girl…" a crooked smile flickered upon his face, then was blown out by the memory that came to his mind, "She was so convinced of the terrors in this house that she wrote about them in her journal every single day, believing they were true. Then…one night…only three nights ago actually…she left the journal open upon this desk…" his fingers ran over the surface and his eyes dimmed with some sort of nostalgia, "Only when I found it a few hours later that I realized that she…she tried to leave this house."

"Is she here? We would like to talk to her in-depth about her experiences."

Jonathan looked back up at Naru, an unreadable expression upon his face, "She's—"

Mai's scream could be heard from the library.

* * *

**A/N: Omigosh! Cliffhanger! Go read the next chapter! XD**


	2. II: Interview

**A/N: For previous readers, YES!! The scene in the garden was changed!!! Sorry for the random modifications, but it just helps the little fan service bit, and it'll keep people from getting confused. No more OCxNaru. It's lame XD **

* * *

**Together We Exist**

**Chapter 2: Interview**

Quickly, all five beings in the room stood and dashed towards the door, Jonathan coming last. Fumbling with the doorknob, John apologized clumsily as Naru pushed him away to open the door.

"Mai!" Hara-san called as they rushed into the library, seeing the girl standing still, staring at the back of a couch with her jaw dropped. Still holding heavy equipment in her arms, she could barely move.

"What is it, Mai?!" a breathless Housho rushed through the other door.

"S-s-s-something is—"Mai could not speak straight, taking a step back from the couch, "I-I heard breathing or something!!"

Jonathan tried to speak, holding a hand out to the young girl, "That's just-"

Housho ran to the couch, quickly dropping the equipment he was holding and holding his hands together, "_Naumaku san-"_

"…my daughter," Jonathan finished weakly.

As Housho began his chant, a very real person's head appeared as a very real girl sat up from the couch, black, curly hair unruly on one side from her deep slumber and tired orange eyes half-lidded. Awkwardly, Housho stopped mid-chant and stared confusedly. She looked at each of the surprised faces and spotted her irritated father. She blinked a couple of times.

"Did I…fall asleep…?"

* * *

"So you tried to run away from your home?"

Taken aback, the girl known as Aiw Witl shook her head, running her fingers through her now neat, ebony locks, "No…well…yes…but I had no intention of nearly…" her eyes retreated to her folded hands on her lap; a familial habit, "…dying…"

Without any remorse or true comfort, Naru nodded and said, "It is a relief that you were returned to safety."

Aiw's shining eyes wandered around the room then, as if seeing things that they did not, "If you call this safety…"

Ignoring that statement, Naru looked down at his notes and began his endless list of questions, "Other than what has been reported, what else have you seen in this house?"

Aiw thought for a few seconds, "There is a woman…fully-body apparition I suppose… her portrait is in the dining room… I see her in my room often…" she counted off on her fingers silently, as if trying to remember what was 'reported,' "There are voices…from the floors above… many voices…screaming."

"Anything else?"

Aiw's tiny grin was nearly invisible, "There are so many things to say… perhaps you should wait to see them yourself…"

The awkward silence following the statement was only interrupted by Mai who came in and set tea in front of Aiw and her father. She bowed slightly and left the room again.

Naru changed his focus and looked into her father's eyes, "And Witl-san, what have you seen personally?"

"I already told you," he spoke stiffly, "I have not seen or heard anything that my daughter has experienced. I called you merely on her behalf." The young woman beside him looked down at her lap again and said nothing.

"I see," Naru muttered and wrote something else down. It made Aiw feel like she was being interrogated rather than interviewed.

Watching Mai as she set tea down for the others, Aiw spoke again, "I apologize for…" she glanced at her father, "…on my own behalf…"

"Witl-san, daijobu desu ka?" Mai Taniyama inquired.

After a sip of tea, Aiw looked up at her, "Eh…?"

Mai's gaze retreated from Aiw's bright orange stare, "You just seem out of breath."

Trying to smile, Aiw set her tea down, "It is fine…I am always like this…"

"Why?!" Matsuzaki-san asked before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth quickly with a hand and fake fingernails, "I mean-"she tried to say.

"It's just an illness," Aiw's father hurriedly interjected, "It's nothing to worry about."

Aiw once again looked to the floor, fingers clenched tightly together, "Well…it has gotten worse…"

Quickly, Naru acted upon her honesty, "When was that?"

"I would say…three years ago…" Aiw exchanged glances with her father and sighed silently.

"How long ago did you move here?" Naru continued, writing as he spoke and as she spoke.

Aiw did not look at her father that time, "…three years ago…"

"I see."

Angrily, her father interrupted, "Are you implying that this house has something to do with her sickness?!"

Naru met his glare with nothing but a cold expression, "I am implying nothing of the sort, Witl-san. Please understand that we are trying to thoroughly investigate every angle before we reveal ourselves to whatever is your home." This silenced the poor girl's father and the only sound was Lin's typing.

"Have you ever been tested for psychic abilities?" Naru continued as if the tension between him and her father was nonexistent.

"You mean…to see if I am psychically sensitive…?" Aiw glanced at the doorway fearfully as if something was there. Perhaps she did not know why she could be so afraid, "No, I have not…why do you ask…?" she forced herself to look at Naru again.

He narrowed his eyes once more as he checked something off on his notes, "No reason," then he turned from both her and her father and faced the investigators that had been watching, "Matsuzaki-san, accompany Hara-san and survey the premises. Never separate and observe each room thoroughly. Brown-san, Mai, and Takigawa-san, finish unloading the equipment and set cameras where Hara-san recommends. I want temperature and EMF readings of each room by tonight.

"Lin, start up all technical equipment. Also, I want you to have your shiki guard Witl-san, since she is the most at threat," he was straightforward with all orders.

But the last command made everyone freeze, "Ehh?" Housho started, "How will Lin protect himself?"

"I am quite skilled with defensive spells, Takigawa-san," he reassured the other man, "I will be fine."

Still not convinced, Housho opened his mouth to speak again, but the Australian beside him set a hand on his shoulder, and he shook his head. Sighing, Housho left the room with the rest.

"That said and done, I will continue a confidential interview with Witl-san," he nodded to Jonathan, "It will only take a few minutes."

As if he wanted to end the subject quickly, Aiw's father nodded curtly, and left through another door. Feeling lonely and confused, Aiw just stood there.

Noticing her discomfort, Naru tried his best to say something not so forward but not so cold, "Might we continue outside? My assistant, Lin, shall accompany you. Please continue your cooperation with us."

Aiw accepted the gesture with gratitude.

* * *

The garden was like their private, porcelain and glass world. There was glazed ice upon the statues, and glittering drops upon the leaves of plants. It was like they were frozen before winter to preserve them from the cold and keep them safe. If only such a thing could happen to Aiw. Without revealing her wish, Aiw started down the winding trail with the stoic Lin in silence, trailing slightly behind him.

He did not wait for her to catch up to speak, "Are you knowledgeable of the history in this house?"

Aiw glanced back at the looming mansion- the home of those demons, "A little bit…I quit my research…at my father's wishes…"

"I see," Lin tugged at the collar of his trench coat, keeping his stare down at his feet. Another long silence consumed them as they went around a curve in the trail. Passed these lifeless trees were stone ruins of what seemed to be an old part of the house that was demolished. A few heavy stone pillars lay in disarray and the bottom of stone staircases leading into the rubble remained standing. Aiw approached one of these series of stone steps and brushed off the snow from the top step and hopped up, sitting down. She waved her legs over the edge, dainty body slightly trembling from the cold. It was snowing again.

In turn Lin patiently started at the base of the stairs and followed her. He sat down beside Aiw, facing the opposite direction, "We will eradicate these spirits as quickly as possible," he glanced at her to see her reaction. She was staring up at the sky. He proceeded with his testimony, "Though an exorcism is not guaranteed, I am sure there will be significant results at the end of our stay."

Aiw giggled softly into a gloved hand, "Do you recite that at every investigation…?"

Lin turned his face away, his expression hidden by his ebony hair, then said, "As a client not knowing your home's history…we are obligated to release any information to wish to see, unless your father—"

Aiw's extreme curiosity was revealed as she gripped his shoulder and peeked over him at a sheet of paper he pulled out of his pocket, "Would you really…?"

Lin stiffened up, obviously uncomfortable by their close proximity. Aiw backed away and sighed, "Gomen…"

With his own sigh, Lin unfolded the sheet of paper, and moved a bit to the left to give her room to turn around. Aiw took the invitation and turned so they were sitting in the same direction, both decorated with drops of ivory. He leaned towards her and held the page to her, which was a copy of the research his boss, Naru, must have conducted. Copies of old newspaper clippings and Naru's sloppy and quick penmanship were scattered on the copy. Aiw did not understand why Naru had not revealed the information to her himself, but realized that he probably had to find her father to persuade him. Sighing silently to herself, Aiw realized that it was the most likely case.

Lin pointed to a bit of the information, the motion bringing Aiw's concentration back to him and said, "This house was built in the year 1802 by a man named Nobuyuki Hiraga. A surgeon and supervisor of mentally ill patients, he often brought his patients here to observe them. Hiraga-san was only twenty-seven at the time.

"Thirty-two years later, at the age of fifty-nine, he was discovered to be storing healthy organs for sale after the 'mysterious' deaths of many of his patients. He was found of guilty of locking his mental patients in a room by themselves until they die of thirst, starvation, or insanity."

"Insanity…?" Aiw gasped, leaning closer to get a better view of the recorded history. She wondered if she was making Lin as uncomfortable as she was making herself; she was hot in the face far too much for her own good.

"Yes," he responded, "Some would find ways to suicide. Just as selling organs was unusual in his time, so were the suicides in their nature. Not that it's important," he flipped the paper over.

Aiw began to shiver again from the cold. Lin did not seem to notice and continued his story, "He died at the age of eight-eight in 1890 and was buried in the middle of the part of his mansion that was destroyed in the fire of 1879. Somewhere around here…" he paused and allowed Aiw to turn and look around the garden, "These black market activities continued through his offspring and further generations until 1989."

Out of pure habit, Aiw gripped his sleeve to steady herself. If Lin noticed, he did nothing to show it besides stiffen up just a bit more. Aiw sounded nervous, "S-so…if he needed the rooms to keep them…" she looked away, "I know which part of the house…where he did those terrible things…"

"Do they have activity?"

"W-well-" Aiw jumped when she heard voices a bit away from their position.

Lin listened for a second then reassured her, "It is just one of our investigators," he looked her in the eyes, "Perhaps they already exorcised the ghost."

Staring at him blankly, Aiw was almost ashamed when it took her so long to realize that it was a joke. She opened her pink lips to smile, and then speak, but suddenly coughed, and her body jolted. Lin held a hand out quickly to protect her from falling off the edge of the top step. He caught her in time, and she remained in place.

But then she sneezed. It all seemed to happen at once. Lin reached out to grab Aiw as she fell back over the ledge. For a moment-no, a split second- they were safe, but Aiw underwent another convulsion. This made both young woman and man lose balance, and they toppled backwards into the snow.

The landing was soft, but not soft enough. Aiw landed on her back and coughed aloud again, her breath knocked out of her. She covered her mouth tried to breathe with the little breath she hand, unaware of the warm shadow above her.

Inhaling sharply, Aiw's eyes widened when she found a certain Koujo Lin on top of her, wincing. Her face went steaming hot, embarrassment increasing.

Just at the most inopportune moment, Takigawa-san, Mai and Matsuzaki-san turned the corner and spotted their shameful position. Aiw had just stopped coughing and was looking up at Lin, mouth open for her to ask if he was all right. Apparently, Lin was going to say something of the sort as well…so open mouths and an awkward position did not soothe the observers' minds.

"LIN-SAN?!" Ayako and Mai both shouted, faces beet red.

This frustrated and somewhat embarrassed Lin. When the shock settled in Housho, the blonde man started laughing hysterically. This only made things worse.

Aiw looked into Lin's black, black eyes, "I am _so _sorry…I wasn't expecting that-"

Lin got up without a word, turning away without even helping her up. Brushing himself off, he didn't look down at her again.

"Neh, Lin-san-"Housho snickered, "You're not going to help your sweetheart up-"

A loud slam cough. Aiw couldn't see him, but from the flinches of the psychics, Lin had sent them a deathly glare, "The _client_, Takigawa-san."

Aiw found herself flinching as well when Lin practically took her hand without consent and pulling her up without an effort.

Then in a quiet and professional voice Lin asked, "Are you all right?"

Aiw was surprised. He was being quite polite, despite the mocking looks from his colleagues, "Yes…I just had the wind knocked out of me…" she clutched her chest.

"And tonight," Lin sighed, "Would you show us these rooms?"

Aiw gasped, "M-me…?"

"Around midnight," Lin knew Naru wanted the research accurate and fast, "Is there a set of keys to the rooms?"

The other three came closer; the conversation was serious again, "Well…there's a metal door that leads to the hallways…then it branches off…to nearly twenty rooms…" she let go her chest, "The fifth floor…"

"Ah, that's why we couldn't get in," Ayako meant her and Masako.

Lin spoke over her, never looking away from Aiw, "The key?"

"Well…um…" Aiw twiddled her fingertips and looked down.

"Yes?" Housho coaxed her to continue.

Aiw took in a deep yet feeble breath, "No matter what, I'm the only one that can get it open…something stops anyone from opening the door…even with the key."

Housho, Ayako, and Mai glanced at each other, and Lin narrowed his eyes. This was only the beginning of an agonizingly complex case.

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love Lin and Naru. There not that different from each other, so editing this scene was sooooo easy. It made me happy XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what my readers think! **

**And please come back for Chapter 3!!!!!!!!**

**Luv!!!!!!!!!**

**ChiyakoChan**


	3. III: A Light Hearted Intrusion

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! I'm updating a bit faster than I usually do XD I hope I'm not getting a fanfiction addiction. I have too much other stuff in life to worry about -.- XD haha jkjk**

**Anyway, this starts that evening, while everyone is preparing for their investigation of the fifth floor! Wish them luck! XD**

**Shout-outs! Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review and bring to my attention that my first plan for this story SUCKED XD But really, thanks for just reviewing. It makes me happy XD**

**Enjoy!!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

**Together we Exist**

**Chapter 3: A Light-Hearted Intrusion**

_that evening_

"How easy do you think this'll be, Naru-bou?" Housho's cheesy grin was right in Naru's face.

Naru did not say a thing. At the mahogany desk, he was deeply engrossed in his black notebook. He was not writing, nor was he reading, he seemed to be contemplating over something. Whatever he was delving into was cloudy enough to faze his attention to the outside world; or perhaps he just decided to ignore the elder man. He flipped a page of his notes.

"Why, you-!"

"Monk-san," Mai sighed, "Naru has been like that since this morning," she set the fifth cup of tea in front of said narcissist, "He's not going to budge."

The blonde man huffed, crossing his arms. Slowly stepping away from the desk, he began in a rather mocking tone, "Yeah, but-"

Just at that moment, John Brown, Ayako, and Masako entered through the smooth-polished door. Looking exhausted and frustrated, Ayako slapped the notebook with recorded EMF readings on the desk beside Lin. The stoic man did not even glance up at her as she stated her enraged complaint, "Do you know how large this house is?!"

"Prepare more equipment," Naru suddenly spoke, "We are heading up to the fifth floor tonight."

"Mou!" Ayako snatched a soda out of Housho's hand, "We've been at it all day! It's already…" she glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened, "-it's already nine! I'm too exhausted to—"

"I could handle it," Mai interjected with a mischievous smirk, "It's easy, you know—"

"NANI?!" Ayako shouted, and before anyone could stop them, the two girls were at each other's throats. Not literally, of course.

An irritated Naru abruptly slammed his notebook shut, finding any sort of concentration futile when those two were in the same room together. Before he could say anything, though, Housho threw his hands into the air, and then stole his drink back from Ayako who, in turn, started to yell at him for disturbing her relaxation. Finding compromises just as futile, Naru retrieved his notebook for the second time and went back to "work." Like a soldier retreating from a battle not his own, he left them to their own chaos.

Even Lin decided to stay out of it, though on any other occasion either of the domineering men would take control of the situation and reprimand their employees for their foolish behavior.

Through the agonizingly high volume, Masako traveled to the desk where Naru sat. Hiding her petite lips behind her kimono sleeve, she spoke softly to him. Lin glanced up from his laptop, though such a quiet conversation was barely discernable from where he sat. Irritably, he turned away from the louder members of SPR as if it would help his concentration.

Everything seemed to stop when Naru slammed his notebook shut. He did not look irritated, just slightly confused, "What do you mean you have to leave?"

Housho, Ayako, and Mai turned to Masako, who tilted her head, "I have another request from one of my close friends. I cannot refuse them." The way she returned Naru's stare revealed something unspoken, "I'm afraid I do not have a choice in the matter."

John came up behind Masako, rubbing the back of his head, blonde hair a mess, "I-I was requested as well, so…"

"Very well," Naru sighed, turning the chair away from them, "Next time, don't come to the investigation at all," conspicuously, he slipped the paper Masako had handed him into his pocket. Perhaps what she spoke of was something none of the others should have known.

As John and Masako left the room, suitcases in hand, the rest of the people in the room released simultaneous sighs. Naru definitely was not satisfied with their decision.

"Lin," he said suddenly, "Hara-san called two investigators to take their places. See to it that Witl-san is aware of this. They should be arriving shortly."

Nodding, the tall man stood and left the room.

Only a moment later, Lin returned with Aiw trailing behind him, with a grumbling father retreating from the doorway. Aiw glanced back at him, nervously as she always did, but said nothing. Instead, she bowed to the group and said, "I apologize for the fuss our case is causing."

Naru shook his head only to be polite, "We are only taking necessary measures."

"We'd rather thank you for allowing us to go through the fuss," Ayako extended an unusually kind gesture, smiling at the young girl.

Blushing in response, Aiw nodded hurriedly, "T-thank you…"

"Before we conduct our investigation tonight, we would like you to meet with our new investigators. Please remain here," Naru said rather monotonously. Being polite and courteous just was not his thing. He was used to being professional and getting contact over with. He ignored the look Mai gave him when he sighed.

Aiw nodded tentatively, rather lost in all the things that were going on. Lin pulled out a chair at the desk beside his and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Apparently still embarrassed of the awkward moment she shared with him that morning, she could not look him in the eyes as she took her seat.

It was unusually quiet as the investigators and their client awaited the arrival of two new, mysterious mediums. Or were they ghost hunters? Exorcists? Monks? Mai glanced at Naru, who was scowling at his notebook; apparently he was frustrated about the new predicament. Even Mai realized that who the people were determined how efficiently the investigation would be conducted. Masako was the only one who could see the spirits, rather than seeing them or finding them in a dream. They needed her talent, and now they were shorthanded. Sighing, Mai pushed those thoughts out of her mind. There was no sense in worrying over it now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mai and Aiw were visibly startled, the silence ruptured by a fervent hand. Mai reached the door before anyone else, and opened it slowly.

"Ah! What a beautiful countenance that has greeted me!" the stranger snatched Mai's hand, kissing it loudly, a prolonged gesture of…

…kindness?

More than one man in the room reacted. Housho, mouth agape with surprise rather shouted a rude welcoming, "Who are you?!"

The only ones that seemed to notice Naru's balled fist were Lin and Aiw. The young client hid a tiny smile behind her hand, immediately catching on to the "chemistry" between the enigmatic young man and the –now blushing- young woman.

"I-!" an exaggerated gesture to the air, the man flashed a sparkling smile, "-am your new investigator, Weiisun-sama!" he bowed. Mai quickly backed away from the outlandish figure, rubbing her hand.

Taken aback by such ludicrous behavior, Aiw blinked once or twice, "He is Hara-san's replacement…?"

Immediately, the handsome male turned to her, his light brown eyes seeming to glow a lighter orange than hers in the lamplight. He sauntered over, running his fingers through his dirty blonde, slightly red curls, "That is correct, my dear," he bowed even deeper to her, "Are you the fair maiden who resides in this luxurious abode?"

Aiw recoiled from him into the chair, brows furrowed with confusion, "…y-yes, but…"

Lin, who was sitting beside her, set a hand on the man's shoulder, and lightly pushed him away from her, keeping a safe distance between them. He said nothing. It was only a kind, protective measure. In contrast to his gesticulation, Naru rose and said rather fiercely, "Are _you _the one Hara-san requested?"

He opened his lips to speak, but the second figure that remained at the door spoke, "No, it was me," the voice belonging to the being was calm and feminine.

"Madoka…" floated through Lin's lips. Aiw glanced at him curiously before setting her eyes on the beautiful woman at the doorframe.

"Mori-san!" exclaimed Mai and the others happily. Naru remained silent, giving her a rather harsh look.

Sensing the teenager's anger, Madoka smiled and chirped, "He's a very skilled medium. I'm sure that compensates for…" she stopped mid-sentence and only smiled brighter.

"Is that all right, Witl-san?"

Aiw glanced at Naru, as if surprised that he would be talking to her. She was still keeping a wary gaze on the new psychic in her home, "Yes…of course…"

The new –handsome- medium took that as a chance to formally introduce himself. For a split second, he seemed alarmingly somber, the smile upon his visage polite and composed, "Idortre Weiisun. It is a pleasure," he bowed much more formally, "I pray that we can solve this case without any trouble," he glanced at the walls, as if seeing through them things that the others could not.

Since she did not have a need to introduce herself to the others, Madoka turned specifically to Aiw. Her smile was bright and cheerful, "Madoka Mori."

Shyly, Aiw returned the gesture, "Aiw Witl…"

Did they believe that more people would lead to better results? A medium, three ghost hunters, a monk, a miko, and an onmyouji…was that right? Aiw listed them in her mind, memorizing the details. All these people just walked into something that she was afraid they would not defeat. They had not yet seen the things that she had seen, what she sees—

"So, Mori-sama has graciously debriefed me on this case," Idortre's smooth voice was quick with anxiousness, "Am I to understand that there is group investigation tonight?"

"Yes," Naru spoke tersely. Standing, everyone followed his lead. Already heading towards the door, hoping to end the frivolity, he said, "Witl-san shall lead the way."

Embarrassed when everyone turned to her, Aiw fumbled with the key tightly gripped in her hand, "…h-hai…"

* * *

Slowly, they progressed through the first floor of the expansive mansion. Aiw led them through another door from their base, rather than through the library. They were led to a narrow hallway, lit by crystal lamps that hung from the ceiling and candlelight from the lamps upon the wall. This part of the home seemed to be much older; the royal blue rug they treaded over was faded from many footsteps and the hardwood floor beneath creaked with their weight. The wallpaper, withering maroon and deteriorating floral designs, was just as dim. Upon the wall flickered shadows deformed and mutated by the many angles of tired light. Opposite the wall were thick, glass windows, towering from the ceiling down to the floor, the world so dark outside, the snowstorm invisible to their eyes.

Those following Aiw's slow, paced steps could not control themselves, looking this way and that. As the creaks rose in volume in the deafening silence, so did the apprehension of the party. At the end of the long hallway was a narrow, dilapidated door, framed by melted, unlit candles and wooden intricacies that matched the outdated wallpaper. Aiw paused at the door, moving to the side.

"I apologize for the condition of this part of the mansion…" Aiw talked slowly at her own pace. Either she was calm, or she was forcing herself to remain so, "…we do not spend our time here…"

"Obviously," Naru muttered, "How do we reach the fifth floor from here?"

"Oh…" Aiw's lips curved upward slightly, as if in amusement over her mistake for not telling them sooner, "This leads to the staircase…"

Aiw returned to the door then, taking hold of the doorknob. As she turned it, the door shook slightly, dust bursting off the wood like a soft cloud. When she pulled open the door, it creaked just as eerily as the ancient floorboards. The girl entered the darkness that greeted her quickly, and fumbled for a light switch. When she did so, the room before them lit up with lamps of yesteryears.

Once she returned to Lin's side, the musty odor reached their senses, and Housho and Mai were the ones who physically recoiled.

Aiw spoke sympathetically, "Again, I apologize…this has not been used for years. There is an alternate way to the fifth floor but…" her head drooped slightly, but she quickly averted herself, "A-anyway…follow me…"

Her guests followed single file, but slowly, as if unsure of this venture. The room was barely a room at all. Narrow and cylindrical, the only thing inside the tower was the stairs, which disappeared above their heads. The wooden staircase spiraled upward to a dizzying extent. The walls which the staircase traveled higher upon were of the same materials used for the outside of the mansion. If touched, the coldness of the snowstorm could be felt, and the glass around the lights rattled as the wind buffeted the ancient tower.

As they traveled higher and higher it became colder and colder and the light became dimmer and dimmer. Aiw's body trembled somewhat as they reached the top, her mind replaying what had happened up there years before, and what her mind imagined to have happened decades before. She was frightened, but she knew she had to do this to expel the fear forever.

Suddenly, a voice from below, _"Kill them…I want all of them dead."_

Aiw gripped the rail of the staircase, nails scraping the wood as she leaned over, staring into the spiraling dizziness below, "Who's there…?!"

There was no one.

Not noticing the exchanged of glances between the psychics in the group, Aiw turned her pale face from the edge of the staircase and spoke shakily, "Forgive me…I thought my father… was awake…"

No one said a word.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 is now over! Ugh, it's a bit longer than I thought it would be. I mean, I'm not disappointed, but I know some people don't like reading really really really long chapters. Hahaha well anyway, hope you enjoyed!!! PLEASE review!!!!**

**Thx for reading!**


	4. IV: To Threaten Devotion

**A/N: Wow…it took me FOREVER to get this chapter done. I hope all my readers can forgive me…I've been terribly busy and…yeah, well I'll just stop with the excuses. It's kinda ironic that I'm updating right now cuz finals are next week. I'm kinda scared x.x**

**Anyway! Thanks again to all my readers- I'm not even kidding. It totally makes my day when somebody reviews and says they enjoyed it. :) So thx!**

**Sooo…please enjoy chapter 4! I'll get to work on chapter 5 immediately (after finals)! Haha**

**Enjoy!!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

**Together we Exist**

**Chapter 4: To Threaten Devotion**

"Where is the other pathway you mentioned?"

The tremulous girl above him nearly missed the next step, gripping the rail to steady herself and gripping her chest to calm her nerves. The sudden near-accident distracted her, and she glanced back at Naru with crimson cheeks, "P-pardon…?"

Though she stopped, Naru continued up the steps, passing her completely before he spoke again, "You mentioned there was another way to reach the fifth floor."

"O-Oh…" regaining her composure, Aiw started up again with a helpful nudge from Mai, "W-We do not use that passageway anymore…"

"Why not?"

"Um-" strangely enough, Aiw seemed to have difficulty climbing the crooked, spiraling stairs. It felt like there were chains around her ankles, shackling her down to the ground. Lin took her arm in his hand and assisted her balance. Her voice was timorous, "-well…it is very dangerous the other way…"

"Witl-san—"

"Let's just leave it at that," Idortre interrupted, moving between Aiw and Lin and properly linking his arm with Aiw's. Step by cautious step he led her up the spiral, "Are you going to be okay, Witl-san?"

"Ah, how embarrassing…" Aiw laughed in a delicate whisper, "I can't even walk up these stairs…my lungs…" it did not seem she was breathing hard, rather, her limbs were lagging, "It feels like something…is holding me-"

At the top of the stairs they stood, cluttered before another withering doorway, floorboards creaking like the deck of a sheep lost at sea: quiet, slow, a strong wave of seasickness. In Aiw's eyes, the door seemed to warp and twist to the side. The floor beneath Aiw creaked and snapped as it tilted to the right, her body following. The candlesticks once unlit flared with dark flames, as if to swallow her whole—

"Witl-san?"

A gentle touch around her shoulders, Aiw found herself in Idortre's arms. She blinked, and the door was just a door, the candles just unlit candles. Shaking her head to herself, Aiw pushed herself off of Idortre, "Sorry, I…just lost my balance…" feeling weak and slightly pathetic, Aiw rushed to the door to change the subject, "This is it…"

But suddenly Idortre gasped and pulled Aiw back to him, "Get away from the door!" there was a loud bang, and in a flash, handprints appeared upon the door, as if someone had slammed it hard from the other side.

_"hee hee hee…" _a sinister giggle echoed loud, though the barrier between human and spirit was a thick, metal door. Then, footsteps clattered away from the door, and whatever had just visited them was gone.

The energy of surprise surged through the group, and Naru reacted quickly, "Lin, catch them!"

"Hai!"

"W-wait-!!"

Nobody seemed to hear Aiw; the tall Chinese man took the skeleton key from Naru and dashed to the door. Speedily, he twisted the key in the lock, and pushed, expecting the door to give way. Instead, the loud clang of body hitting metal rang in Aiw's ear as she watched, and Lin's body was thrown back by the door's resistance.

"Hurry!"

Lin pushed again-harder this time-, and the door sent him back for a second time, impervious to his strength. His body moved in a way that prepared him for a third time, but Aiw caught him, arms wrapped tight around his.

"Stop! Please…" she pleaded, "It's not going to work…"

An eerie silence fell upon the group, interrupted only by the sound of something falling on the other side of the door. Frustrated, Naru was the first to speak again, "Witl-san, this is the only way—"

"Don't you remember?" Aiw spoke quickly and loudly. It was the first time any of them had heard her so fervent, "I am the only one that can open the door," but only after two sentences she was breathless, and she released Lin's arm.

"There is no proof of that."

"Isn't Lin-san proof?"

The silence was more awkward than anything then; it seemed that Aiw –of all people- was not frightened to challenge Naru. Idortre cleared his throat and stepped forward, hoping to settle the problem, "Let's just allow Witl-san to try the door, Naru."

Naru shot a glare at the newcomer, than a harsher one towards Madoka when she nodded in agreement. The thing Naru hated most was being proven wrong. He composed himself, sighed, and looked back at Aiw's confident, bright orange eyes, "Go ahead."

Now that Aiw's point had been proven, she did not know what to do next. Fumbling with the hem of her dress, the girl lowered her gaze, "O-okay…"

Feeling all eyes on the back of her head, Aiw tentatively stepped in front of Lin. There was uneasiness in Aiw's stomach. With a reassuring glance from Lin, Aiw took a deep breath, and took one step closer to the door. She knew she was going to open it; it was just how things were.

The door was heavy, and the doorknob rusted. And yet, when Aiw set her hand on the knob, it twisted so easily in her hand, as if it was not decades old. And when she barely pushed forward, it opened smoothly like paper in the wind. Slightly stumbling back, Aiw coughed at the stale stench that seeped from the old walls. When she staggered to the side, she flipped the light switch, and the industrial lights flickered on one by one, revealing the abandoned hallway.

Breathless, Idortre stepped forward, "_This _is what's on the fifth floor…?"

Along the walls were deep, wood-shattering scratches, raw wood revealed and slightly decayed. On each side of the hallway were five doors, some closed, some open to darkness, and some hanging on one hinge. The majority of the group jumped when one of the loose doors gave way to gravity, and fell to the ground, crashing into a cloud of dust. At the end of the hallway was a wall splattered with crimson, and a turn leading to the rest of the fifth floor.

Shaking, Aiw pushed off the wall that supported her and backed up to be in the center of the group, "Yes…so—"

"Are we really going in there all at once?!" Ayako challenged Naru, "We don't have blueprints of the floor, and some of us may not be prepared for this—"

"You are welcome to leave now," Naru retorted coldly.

Idortre shook his head, "I have to agree with Matsuzaki-san. I sense something much more dangerous than we first expected—"

"If you are not willing to fulfill your duty, I invite you to leave as well," seemingly angry, Naru crossed his arms.

"Naru!" Mai exclaimed for his rudeness, "Maybe they're right! Maybe it'll be smart to take this slower!"

Opening his mouth to throw back a retort, Naru took a step forward. Before his frustration could be released, however, the newcomer stopped in between him and Mai, leaving Aiw alone beside the door.

Hand up to silence Naru, Idortre stood still, "Hey, I don't think we need to argue about this. I think we should allow-"he turned to Aiw with a mysterious look upon his face, "-Witl-san to decide how we should investigate her home."

Instantly recoiling from the group's gaze, Aiw shook her head, ebony locks swaying side to side, "N-no…I do not know the mechanisms of an investigation…I-I…I do not-should not- have control over you—"

"Very well," Naru uncrossed his arms, running his fingers through his hair, "If Witl-san has no objections, we will proceed. Idortre-san, take Witl-san back to the base and remain as her supervisor—"

It was Idortre's turn to interrupt, "Okay, now hold on," though he preached about remaining calm, he was starting to become a little bit of a hypocrite. He raised his voice, "That doesn't mean you can push me out of this. Mori-san has put faith in my abilities, and I expect you to do that same."

Giving Madoka a resentful glare for only a split second, Naru crossed his arms again- a little habit obtained from his frequent frustrations, "Stay here, then. You're in charge of our client."

Idortre raised his voice ever so slightly, "Now hold on, you can't treat Witl-san like that…"

All sounds escaped Aiw as her eyes lay upon something so frightening and grotesque yet so captivating and beautiful at the end of the hall. Without thinking, she stepped forward, limbs shaking but intention strong.

"What is… mother…doing here…?" she whispered, hand outstretched as she took her first step into the foreboding hallway.

The world around Aiw, once so ominous and dark, shattered wood and broken glass, disappeared, and the world became hot, blurry, gray- all but the figure in front of her. It was unclear and indistinguishable but Aiw _knew_. She knew exactly who it was.

"Mother…?"

Another step closer and everything about the figure became sharp, clear and all so _truth_. A silent breath escaped Aiw's lips, and then there was no more. She could not believe what she was seeing. The first thing was the skin, so pasty white and caked from ancient wrinkles. The woman's eyes, pure white and pupil less absorbed her attention, but they were so powerful that she had to look away. But the hair, the lips, and the smile were all so familiar to her that she felt tears well up in her eyes.

She gasped when the enigmatic woman lifted her arm, as if the ability of motion seemed impossible for such a majestic figure. But all Aiw could really absorb was how beautiful and how identical her visage was to her mother's, not noticing the scars running down the body, deep wounds more ancient then the wrinkles of the mangled flesh.

After Aiw's next few steps, her 'mother's' smile widened and revealed teeth, teeth stained with red that started to dribble out of her mouth—

"Witl-san?"

"Mother…" she whispered, mouth open from surprise, "What's wrong, Mother…?" she whispered, lifting both hands as the blood dripped down the woman's naked body, seeping down the cavernous wounds in her flesh. Ribbons of blood appeared at her neck, decorating her arms, her chest, her stomach, her legs with crimson life. But Aiw was too transfixed in the eyes and the smile to notice.

"What is she doing-?!"

"Witl-san!"

'Mother' opened her lips as a way to speak, but her words were muffled by the blood that bubbled out of her throat. Aiw felt the tears running down her cheeks, but she made no motion to wipe them away. She opened her lips to speak in her 'mother's' position, but she coughed instead, the overwhelming feeling of something stiff in her throat causing her to falter—

In the middle of the hallway she collapsed to her knees, coughing and clutching her chest. As she choked on whatever was in her throat, she looked up and found that her 'mother' was gone, a phantom of mist rising into the air, "M-Mother…!" she exclaimed before her throat tightened and the taste of metal coated her tongue.

"Witl-san!" someone exclaimed while another person dashed into the hallway, large hands on her shoulders and pulling her upright.

The voice in her ear belonged to Lin, "Witl-san, are you all right?"

The second his hands touched her, warm and strong, Aiw's pain and blood disappeared, "Lin-san…?" she clutched her throat and realized that she had not coughed up anything at all. The hotness of the atmosphere was gone, and the hideous room was back, and she was officially in her reality. It confused her and all she could whisper was, "What happened…to me…?"

Since he was just as perplexed as she was, Lin only shook his head and helped her stand up, "Come on, It'll be safer if you remain in the base."

Just as they stood up straight, there was a creak and the sound of something moving. Quickly, Lin and Aiw both turned in time to see the thick metal door shutting.

The others, having ceased their arguing, exclaimed all at once, "Witl-san!" or, "Lin-san!" as Housho and Idortre dashed towards the door, trying to catch it.

But it was all too late.

When the sound of crashing metal echoed in their ears, there was a rumbling under their feet and the lights flickered shut. The voices of their comrades were completely blocked in their trap, silence almost painful. The pitch blackness of night in the maze consumed them both, and Aiw could feel the presences of evil and hate and death around them.

In fear and desperation, she groped the dark in front of her, but she could no longer feel Lin's body heat, "Lin-san…?" she called. There was no response. Her heartbeat quickened, and Aiw felt all alone, "Lin-san!!"

* * *

**A/N: Legasp! I changed the ending! Well, I didn't change it, I just made some effing epic revisions to make it so totally more awesome! XD Anyway, I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I'll get back to this story soon! I can't believe my life is so hectic……!!!!111!1!1!1!!!**

**I'll update soon my (most likely) frustrated fans!**

**~ChiyakoChan**


	5. Author's Interruption! sorry guys!

**Author's Interruption!**

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated since January, and I apologize to my fullest extent. I'm one of those silly people that take too many AP classes and is involved in too much crap, so it's hard to make time, especially with AP exams coming up. So please forgive me! **

**I just want to give you a head's up that Chapter 4 IS REVISED!! The revisions can be seen towards the second half of the chapter after the line: **"'Naru!' Mai exclaimed for his rudeness…" **and I'd love it if you could look to the ending…WHICH IS SO MUCH BETTER! OMG! It's still not totally amazing, but it's waaay better.**

**Anyway, I truly promise a chapter soon! I still love this story, I just need to find a way to get it finished XD**

**Love!**

**ChiyakoChan**


End file.
